7 Days to Live!
by DarkRyo21
Summary: Original Story. Anong gagawin mo kung mayroon ka nalamang pitong araw para mabuhay?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Dec. 25, 2010...

Sa isang lugar sa Pinas, matatagpuan ang Kalye ng Maharlika, ang main road at ang nagdudugtong sa apat na kalye, ang kalye ng Bonifacio, Del Pilar, Luna, at Aguinaldo. Ang Maharlika ay kadalasan dinadaanan ng mga tao at sasakyan, kaya naman ay laging maingay at magulo dito. Di kalayuan sa Maharlika ay ang kalye bonifacio, kung saan nagdudugtong ito sa kalye ng Rizal, isang maliit at malungkot na eskinita.

Naglalakad ako patungo sa kalye ng Rizal, marahil ito na ang nagging tambayan ko. Malayo sa mga taong nanggugulo at walang mga sasakyang dumadaan para gumawa ng ingay. Dumaan ako sa kalye bonifacio, halos 10 minuto rin ang lakad mula doon hanggang sa eskinita ng Rizal. Nang makarating ako sa Rizal ay tumigil ako upang pagmasdan ang mga graffiti sa pader. Wala gaanong dumadaan na tao sa lugar na ito. Kaya naman paborito ko itong tambayan.

Marahil ngayon ay nagtataka kayo kung bakit ayaw ko sa mataong lugar. Ayaw ko makisama sa ibang tao dahil wala silang kwenta! Puro ingay at problema lamang ang aking mapapala sa mga tao. Di ko sila kaelangan, pero kaelangan nila ako. Pinapakialaman nila lagi ang mga bagay na di naman dapat pakialaman. Di ko sila maintindihan, at di ko sila kayang intindihin...

...

" *yawn* mmhhmm.. nasan ako?" lumingon-lingon ako sa paligid at nakita ang street sign.. "Maharlika Ave."

"O_o waaahhh! Bakit ako nandito? At... bakit nagising ako dito?" tumigil ako at napaisip...

"Ang pagkakaalam ko ay pumunta ako sa eskinita ng Rizal" bulong ko sa sarili. "pero pano ako napunta dito?"

Medyo kakaiba ang panahon ngayon, parang hapon na umaga, ewan ko di ko masabi kung hapon na ba? Tiningnan ko ang cellphone ko... ngunit lowbat ito. Makapagtanong nga sa mga taong dumadaan.

"umm... excuse me..." tawag pansin ko sa isang lalaking mukhang papasok na sa trabaho. Di niya ako pinansin... baka nagmamadali ito...

"excuse me, pwede po matanong kung anong oras na?" Dire-diretso lang ang babaeng tinanungan ko.

"oi! Bat ayaw akong pansinin ng mga ito?" Kung kaelan ako nakikipagusap sa kanila, tsaka naman ako iisnabin ng mga to. Mga walang kwenta talaga!

Ilang sandal pa at may tumawag pansin sakin, isang mamang naka-itim na jacket, at naka-hood. Naku, mukhang holdaper to. Lumapit siya patungo sa kinatatayuan ko.

"A..anong kaelangan mo?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Bata, Ikaw ba si Ares Magsumbol?" tanong niya sakin.

Nagulat nalang ako at alam niya ang aking pangalan.

"oo.. ako nga, ano kaelangan mo?"

"andito ako upang sunduin ka"

"haa? Sunduin? Di naman ako nagpasundo aa. At isa pa 17 yrs old na ako, malaki na ako, kayak o nanag umuwi mag-isa." Paliwanag ko sa kanya.

"hmmp.. di mo naiintindihan bata.."

"anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"...patay ka na... nandito ako upang sunduin ka"

Nagulat ako sa sinabi niya. Imposible naman iyon, ano to scam?

"haa? Ahaha! ayos ka lang ba? "

"hmmp.."

"okay, tama na ang biro, asan na ang mga hidden camera? Di niyo ako maloloko" pilit ko sa kanya.

"heh.. mabuti pa sumama ka na lang nang matapos na ang lahat"

"oi! Teka san mo ko dadalhin?" Itinaas niya ang kanyang isang kamay at parang nagchant ng spell. Di ko ito maintindihan. Sumigaw nalang ako ng saklolo.

"oi tulong! May holdaper dito, hinoholdap ako." Nakapagtataka at walang pumapansin saken. Di ko na alam kung anong gagawin. Kinalabit ko ang batang napadaan nang magulat ako nang tumagos ang kamay ko sa balikat niya.

"o_O !, shiit! Ano nangyare?"

"hmmp.. kanina ko pa sinasabi sayo bata... patay ka na, di ka na nakikita, naririnig, o nararamdaman ng mga tao sa paligid mo, wag ka nang makulit at pumasok ka na sa pinto... sabay tinuro niya ang pintuan na parang may itim at violet na aura.

"haaa! Di mamari to... bakit... pa..paano ako namatay?" tanong ko sa kanya

"hmmp.. ewan ko sayo, andito lang ako para sunduin ka" sagot niya

"... eh sino ka naman? Si kamatayan?" tanong ko muli.

"maraming tumatwag samin ng ganoong pangalan. Pero andito lamang kami upang ihatid ang mga kaluluwang pumanaw na"

"...ganon? ano pangalan mo?"

"ako si Grimm.."

"grimm? As in Grim Reaper?"

"hmmp... oo na tara na't marami pa akong susunduin.."

"woahh... teka teka, di mo ba ako pwedeng bigyan ng pangalawang pagkakataon?" tanong ko muli.

"bata, di ko iyon Gawain.. narito lamang ako upang maghatid, hindi upang bumuhay ng patay."

"..."

"tara na.."

"teka! Bigyan mo naman ako ng konting panahon..."

"hmm?"

"para... alam mo na... gumala at magsight-seeing... mula kasi noong isinilang ako ditto na ako lumaki... at di ko pa gaanong nalilibot ang lugar..."

"hmmpp... sige... bibigyan kita ng pitong araw..."

"pitong araw lang?"

"grrr.. nagrereklamo ka pa? Gusto mong bawasan ko iyon?"

"o cge na nga, pitong araw..."

"heh... may pitong araw ka pa para mabuhay, siguraduhin mong susulitin mo ito." Inabot niya ang kamay niya saken upang makipagkamay. Kinamayan ko siya... at nabalot ako sa kaliwanagan.

...

"Pitong araw pang mabubuhay..."


	2. Day 1: part 1

**Day 1**

**(part 1)**

* * *

><p>Dec. 26, 2010...<p>

"*yawn*... ughhh... umaga na pala, teka, asan ako?" tumingin ako sa paligid. Nasa bahay na pala ako nakahiga sa kama sa aking kwarto. Napatingin ako sa kalendaryo.

"totoo kaya yung nangyari? O panaginip lamang iyon?" bulong ko sa sarili. "pero... masyadong imposible yun para maging makatotohanan, marahil panaginip nga lamang iyon"

"sigh..." napatingin ako sa aking palad at nagulat ako sa Makita ko. May nakasulat na numero...

"6:23:58:37"

"wat da... ano to? Ahh.. bahala na basta pupunta ako sa kompyuteran ngayon"

Tumungo ako sa computer shop sa kalye ng bonifacio. Pumasok ako sa shop at dumiretso sa counter.

"kuya, no.6, open time po" sabi ko sa bantay.

Lumingon siya sakin ang bantay, naka gray na sweater at naka-itim na baseball cap na "kamusta na bata? Sinusulit mo ba ang mga huling araw ng buhay mo?"

"woahhh! Ikaw yung... ikaw yung mamang nakilala ko kahapon. Ikaw si Grimm di ba?"

"heh... buti naman natandaan mo, ipapaalala ko lang sayo na may anim na araw, dalawampu't isang oras, labinglimang minuto, at tatlumpu't siyam na Segundo ka pang natitira."

"O_o haaa! So.. totoo nga ang mga nangyari kahapon..."

"Di ka parin ba naniniwala? Tingnan mo ang iyong palad, nakalagay diyan ang natitirang oras ng buhay mo"

Tumingin ako sa palad ko... "6:21:15:19"

"waaahh! Ano to?" sigaw ko. Napatingin sakin ang mga tao sa kompyuteran.

"Yan ang nalalabi mong oras sa mundong ito."

"...sigh... talagang wala akong takas dito..."

Di na ako naakapagsalita. Dumiretso ako sa pc ko. Mahigit dalawang oras din akong naglaro. Lumabas ako sa compuer shop.

"Subukan mong maghanap ng kaibigan, nang mabago naman ang daloy ng buhay mo." Sigaw saken nung reaper.

"..."

Kaibigan huh... Di ko kaelangan ng kaibigan. Pare-pareho lang silang lahat, nagkukunwareng kaibigan pero ang totoo tatraydorin ka lang sa huli. At sino ba siya para pagsabihan ako? Isa siyang reaper, di niya alam kung pano mabuhay ang isang tao, kung pano ako mamuhay. Nabubuhay ako nang malaya, gagawin ko ang gusto ko, wala ako pakialam sa mundo.

Naglalakad na ako patungo sa tambayan ko, ang eskinita ng Rizal. Isang lugar sa Bonifacio street ay kaunti lang ang tao. Doon ako lagi dumadaan, dahil walang istorbo. Tumawid ako sa pedestrian crossing, ako lamang ang mag-isang tumawid. Sa kabilang dako naman may isang babaeng tumatawid busy sa kakatext sa kanyang cellphone.

"tingnan mo to... busy sa kakatext di tumitingain sa kanyang tinatawiran."

Ilang hakbang nalang at makakatawid na ako nang bigla kong napansin na may isang rumaragasang jeep ang padaan, at mukhang madadale itong babaeng busy sa kanyang cellphone.

Ewan ko, pero bigla nalang gumalaw mag-isa ang aking mga paa at agad akong tumakbo sa kanyang pinaroroonan.

"Oi miss! Lumingon ka!" sigaw ko sa kanya.

"huh?" napalingon siya at nakita niya ang jeep na papalapit na sa kanya.

"beep! Beeeeeeeeeeep!"

"wAaahH!"

Sakto naman at agad ko siyang naitulak bago siya mabangga. Pareho kameng tumumba sa kalsada.

"ughh... bulag ata yung driver o baka naman lasing... talaga naman oh!" bulong ko sa sarili.

Napatingin ako sa babae na hanggang ngayon ay gulat na gulat at nanginginig sa takot.

"uhm... miss, okay ka lang?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"huh? Ahh.. oo, salamat ah, kung di mo ako iniligtas marahil patay na ako ngayon"

"patay na ngayon..." bulong ko sa sarili. Sa mga oras na iyon, naging masaya ako. Dahil kahit papano sa huling linggo ng buhay ko ay nakatulong ako sa kapwa.

"kuya? Okay ka lang?"

"..." Napaisip ako. Gaano nga ba kahalaga ang buhay ko? Papano kung tuluyan na ako mawala sa mundong ito?

"uhm.. helloooo? Kuya!"

"ah... oo ayos lang ako" ...Kung namatay na agad ako, malamang dedz na ren tong babaeng to. Paano ko ito ipapa-alam sa mga magulang ko? Ni wala nga akong kaalam-alam kung nasang dako na sila sa mundo.

"mabuti naman. Salamat talaga ha!"

"walang anuman, sa susunod tumingin ka sa dinadaanan mo..." ...At... ano kaya magiging reaksyon nila?

"hehe... okay... ako nga pala si Eri, Eri DelaPaz"

"..." ...Malulungkot kaya sila? Marami kayang taong makakapansin sa aking pagkawala sa mundong ito?

"ikaw anong pangalan mo?"

"..."... At saan ako mapupunta pagkamatay ko? Langit ba? O impiyerno? Siguro langit, nakapagligtas ako ng isang babae e... ahh... wala akong panahon para mag-isip nang kung ano-anong bagay. Maka-alis na nga!

Agad ako lumakad patungo sa eskinita nga Rizal.

"woah! Teka lang san ka pupunta?"

Nakararating ako sa eskinita ng Rizal. Tumigil ako upang pagmasdan ang mga makukulay na graffiti sa pader. Isang uri ng sining na nagpapakita nang kalayaan.

"teka! Hintayin moko! ...huff..huff..." sigaw nung babae na tumatakbo papunta sakin. Anu nga ulit pangalan niya? Ernie? Erika? Edna? Hmm... Napakamot ako sa ulo.

"Wah! Bakit mo ba ako sinusundan?" tanong ko sa kanya

"Bakit kasi ang hirap mong sundan?"

"huh? Teka Ernie, una sa lahat hindi kita inutusang sundan ako. "

"Pake-alam mo ba kung gusto kitang sundan, nagpapakita lang naman ako ng utang-na-loob eh. At isa pa hindi Ernie pangalan ko, ako si Eri, as in E-R-I."

"Hay... ingay naman nang babaeng ito.."

"Huling tanong ko, ano nga bang pangalan mo? Nang makapagpasalamat ako nang maayos"

"... Ares... ako si Ares Magsumbol"

"Ayun naman pala e, ganun ba kahirap sabihin pangalan mo at di mo masabi?" bigla siyang ngumiti. "Ares.. salamat ha at niligtas mo ako"


	3. Day 1: part 2

**Day 1**

**(part 2)**

* * *

><p>"sigh..."<p>

Andito kami, binabaybay ang main road ng Maharlika. Nakikipag-patintero sa mga tao at sasakyang dumaraan. At mistulang langgam lang kami kumpara sa mga matataas na gusali.

"Marami talagang mga tindahan ditto sa Maharlika, at iba iba ang kanilang itinitinda" Patuloy na nagsasalita si Eri.

"Malalaki rin ang mga department stores ditto, at marami ring mga restaurant"

"..."

"At sadyang maingay dito, napakarami kasi ng mga tao at sasakyang dumadaan" patuloy niya.

Isa ka na dun... Eri...

"Ares..."

"hmm?"

"wala ka bang kaibigan?"

O_o straight to the point naman ata yung tanong na iyon!

"... hindi ko kaelangan ng kaibagan, panggulo lang sila sa buhay.."

"ganun? Hindi naman lahat ng tao ay ganon. May iba-iba tayong hangarin sa buhay, at iba-ibang pananaw."

"... wala akong pakealam sa pananaw nila. Ang pananaw ko lang ang mahalaga sakin."

"hmm... minsan try mo rin makinig sa ibang tao, malay mo ang mga bagay na mahalaga sayo ay nandiyan lang sa tabi-tabi."

Huh... ang mga bagay na mahalaga sa akin... kung tutuusin, wala nang mahalaga sakin. Ang mga magulang ko ay lumuwas ng bansa noong anim na taong gulang palang ako. Hanggang ngayon di parin sila bumabalik. Wala rin naman akong kaibigan, wala akong mapagkatitiwalaan sa mundong ito. Mag-isa lang ako... Kung matapos man ang linggong ito at mabura ako sa mundong ito, walang makakapansin sa pagkawala ko.

"tara samahan mo nalang ako." Aya ni Eri.

"woah! Teka, san tayo pupunta?"

"San pa ba edi sa department store, titingin lang ako ng mga damit"

"Teka, di mo ko bodyguard para utusang samahan ka. at isa pa ayaw ko pumunta sa department store, napakaraming tao dun, maingay at masikip"

"wag ka nang magreklamo, wala ka naming ibang gagawen tara na sa 108!"

"10... what?"

"108! Ang pinakamalaking mall sa shudad, tara!"

"sigh... bakit ba nastuck ako sa sitwasyon na ito." Sumunod nalang ako kay Eri.

Wala rin naming akong gagawin, makasama na nga lang! Pagdating sa 108, agad dumiretso si Eri sa women's corner, ako naman, parang buntot na sunod ng sunod. Halos isa't kalahating oras din an tinagal namin dun. Matapos magwindow shopping si Eri, ay umalis namrin kami.

"Naku! Mag-gagabi na pala, di ko napansin yung oras. Sorry ha, mukhang naabala pa kita"

"-.- para naming maibabalik ko yung oras, masyado ka kasing busy sa pagtingin ng mga damit na di mo naman bibilhin"

"hehe.. wala pa ako budget eh, uhmm.. so pano bay an, mauna na ako ha"

"cge... ingat ka, tumingin ka na sa tinatawiran mo" biro ko sa kanya.

"ahehe... ok cge... kaw rin"

Nagpaalam kami sa isa't isa at saka siya umalis. Tumingin ako sa langit na paunti-unti nang nababalot sa kadiliman.

"Mag-gagabi na nga talaga. Makauwi na nga" naglakad na ako pauwi.

Ganon kabilis ang oras. Pagkatapos ng araw na ito, may anim na araw nalang akong natitira. Mukhang nasayang ang isang araw ng buhay ko...

Kelangan kong gumawa ng paraan... paraan para mabago ang nakatakda sa akin.


	4. Day 2: part 1

"Hmm... anim na araw pa... bago maisatupad ang nakatakda."

"Master, mukhang may pilit na pumipigil sa plano natin."

"Hmmm? At sino namang hangal ang gagawa non?"

"Di pa po siya nakikilala ng mga tauhan natin... pero sisiguraduhin ko, ako mismo ang tatapos sa kanya."

"heh... mabuti,... tungkol dun sa batang lumabag sa batas ng mga reapers..."

"heh? Ano gusto niyo gawin ko sa kanya master?"

"eheh.. tapusin mo na ang buhay niya."

"Masusunod... master..."

"wag mo akong bibiguin... thanatos..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

**(part 1)**

* * *

><p>Dec. 27, 2010...<p>

Krriiing... Krriiing...

Krriiing... Krriiing...

Bumangon ako at pinatay yung alarm clock. Kinusot ko ang aking mga mata at tumingin sa kalendaryo. Kumuha ako ng pentel pen, tsaka nilagyan ng ekis ang araw ngayon, dec. 27... bawat araw na lumilipas ay papalapit na rin ang araw na nakatakda da akin.

"... kaelangan kung maghanap ng paraan... *sigh..."

Tumayo ako mula sa kama at agad na naligo at nagbihis. Umalis din agad ako ng bahay. Kasalukuyang binabaybay ko ang main road ng maharlika, palingon-lingon sa paligid.

"asan na ka yun?" hinahanap ko yung reaper na nakilala ko nung isang araw, baka sakaling may mahanap akong paraan.

Habang naglalakad, bigla nalang may kumalabit sa likod. Lumingon ako at nakita ko yung reaper, naka red bandana, nakashades na itim, at naka itim na jacket, at... may dala-dalang... mga paninda?

"kumusta ang nalalabing anim na araw ng buhay mo bata?"

"woah! So.. street vendor ka naman ngayon?"

"heh... wala kang pakealam dun... hmm.. mukhang matunog ang pangalan mo ngayon sa mga reapers"

"huh? Bakit naman?" tanong ko sa kanya"

"tungkol dun sa babaeng iniligtas mo kahapon... labag iyon sa batas"

"eh? Eh ano namang gusto niyong gawin ko, alanganin namang pabayaan ko siyang masagasaan?"

"may punto ka rin dun bata, pero di mo tungkuling magligtas ng buhay"

"huh? Bakit naman?" nagtataka kong tanong.

"alalahanin mo, patay ka na. Di ka pwedeng makialam sa mundo ng mga nabubuhay."

"..."

"cge.. mauna na ako... binabalaan kita, magingat ka, mukang mainit ang pangalan mo ngayon sa mga katulad kong reaper"

"oi! Teka may itatanong ako..."

Naglakad siyang palayo at nawala nalang parang bula sa gitna ng napakaraming tao.

"... ano ba yan! Kung kaelan may tatanong ako sa kanya ysaka siya mawawala, malas naman talaga oh!... makagala na nga lang. Mabuti pang malibot ko na ang shudad na ito sa mga huling araw ko..."

Sa mga oras na iyon, tanggap ko nang mamatay. Nawalan na ako nang pag-asa. Gagawin ko na lang kung ano ang mangyari sa natitira kong anim na araw. Papunta na ako sa tambayan ko, nang may kumalabit nanaman sa likod ko.

"Ares! Kaw bay an?" lumingon ako at nakita ko si Eri may dala-dalang paper bag.

"huh? Ah, kaw pala...anu ginagawa mo ditto at anu yang bitbit mo?"

"ah.. eto? Mga damit to na idedeliver ko" sagot niya.

"deliver?..."

"oo! Gumagawa di kop ala naikwento sayo, gumagawa ako ng damit, tapos ibinebenta ito"

"ganun?... wala akong pakealam!"

"ahaha! Lagi naman eh.. tara samahan mo nalang ako.. idedeliver ko lang ang mga ito."

"ayaw ko nga! Di mo ba alam, may anim na araw na...aa.." napatigil ako bigla. Muntik na akong madulas doon. Baka kapag nasabi ko to kay Eri ay magulat siya na patay nap ala ang nasa harapan niya, o kaya naman akalain niyang nababaliw ako.

"anim na araw na?" tanong niya.

"eh! Este... ibig kong sabihin eh... anim na araw nalang at... aa..aalis na ako papuntang probinsiya! Oo yun nga!"

"huh? Eh anong connect nun? Anim na araw pa naman eh. Tara samahan mo nalang ako. Medyo malayo-layo rin ang buyahe eh, makakapasyal ka rin naman at makikita mo ang iba't ibang lugar dito sa syudad."

Makapasyal at malibot ang syudad. Mukhang wala namang mawawala eh. Kaya sasamahan ko na lang siya.

"*sigh sige sasamahan na kita.."

"talaga? Yes! Tara na sa istasyon ng tren!"

"haa!" agad niyang hinila ang braso ko at pumunta kami sa istasyon ng tren.


End file.
